


Night Kisses

by smallbrownfrog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Relationship, Canon-Typical Racism, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbrownfrog/pseuds/smallbrownfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord has vanished and Rodolphus already misses the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Blow Job Friday challenge hosted by torino10154.  
> SPaG beta by L

It was a cold night and Rodolphus wished he were somewhere else. The half-frozen rain stung his face, but still he lingered outside, afraid to go in. Things hadn’t been the same with his wife since the Dark Lord vanished.

He just wanted to pretend that it was still years ago when the world made sense. If only he could unwind the years and go back to when he was sixteen and seventeen, shyly flirting with Bella on the porch of her father’s house. He could still smell the lemony scent of linden trees when he thought of those years. He used to make her laugh with stupid things: shadow puppets that ran away from his hands and chased each other through the sunset; fairy lights strung across the summer trees. She even liked his puns back then.

He remembered the first time he kissed her. He wasn’t really sure she would let him, but he didn’t want to look like one of those wishy-washy boys she complained about. So he pretended she had already said yes and planted himself on her lips like he belonged there. To his surprise she kissed back, bitey little kisses that nipped his lips and travelled down his throat. Then they were on the floor wrestling with each other’s clothes.

Under all those clothes she was so warm and wet and full of life and everything was so simple.

But now....

Now the sleet drove him inside, where nothing was simple.

The ugly little flat was dark inside, so he held up his wand to see better. He refused to touch the muggle wall switches. There didn’t seem to be any bodies or signs of a struggle. Maybe Bella had already disposed of the bodies. Still, muggles had lived here and he wanted to disinfect the whole place. He hated the way they looked almost like real people. It made his skin crawl.

The circle of his wand light roamed over the kitchen. There was an open bottle of vodka on the table. That was never a good sign. At least it wasn’t empty yet. He eyed the level carefully before looking for Bella.

Rodolphus found her in a messy bedroom, sprawled on the bed. Her hair was half over her face and he fought the urge to brush it gently back. He wanted to say tender things. He wanted to pick her up in his arms and take her away from this disgusting place.

A pureblood woman like her should never have to experience muggle filth. But she was strong, his Bella. Even in a sewer like this she stayed pure as a flame.

Then she stirred and looked up at him. He knew that look. He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to touch the muggle-soiled bed, but it had been weeks since she looked at him like he was something good.

He climbed onto the bed and began nosing under her robes. Above him she gave a long sigh, as his tongue worked it’s way over her mound and went looking for her nub. Already she smelled of sex and sweat. His sweet, sweet Bella.

Carefully he spelled out her name with his tongue. He tasted the hot wet brine of her as he worked. Letter by letter, he told her all the things he didn’t dare to say: that he was afraid he’d lost her; that the world might be ending and the good side had lost; but more than anything that he loved her.


End file.
